


the red sash

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Andy thinks John is beautiful.
Relationships: Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the red sash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



> for the prompts: “Wow, you look... amazing.” and “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.” for Tash ❤️

_ 1981 _

Andy stops in the doorway of the dressing room, watching John look himself over in the mirror. His face is scrunched up slightly, like he’s critiquing his appearance, hands running over the pure white blouse under his leather.

Trying not to scare his band mate, Andy clears his throat. John whips around, catching his eye. Then he’s smiling bright. The energy between them feels like a static shock.

“Wow,” Andy gapes. He gets closer, John’s red lips holding his gaze captive. “You look... _amazing_.”

John turns to him, his reflection following suit. “You really think so?”

“Yes, why would I say it if I wasn’t serious?”

His eyes fall to the floor, reddish hair hanging in his line of vision. His confidence has always been iffy. It’s something Andy picked up on as soon as he met him.

“Hey, don’t be like that, Johnny.” Andy moves closer, fixing his red sash for him distractedly.

It’s really just an excuse to touch him.

“Sorry, I’m being stupid.”

“Stop putting yourself down. I think you’re fucking great.”

That makes John smile.

Andy decides to say what he’s been wanting to say since he walked in. “I just want to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

“Thanks, Ands,” John replies. He’s blushing the color of his sash.


End file.
